randomeeveeserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning Magic
Information Using this magic the user harnesses the power and speed of lightning itself, in the hands of an adept user Lightning magic is one of the most deadly and destructive magic's out there. User's of lightning magic are immune to any and all electric type attacks, and cannot be harmed by other lightning magic attacks, they instead absorb this energy and use it to increase and refill their power through a new organ in their body known as the lightning gauge. this organ stores electricity and slowly charges over time, this is how the user draws there powers, such as large electric bursts, moving in the blink of an eye, and firing off extremely powerful and precise bolts of energy. this however has a drawback, using too much at once or more then the gauge can hold causes internal damage to the user and recoil, thus it takes time and practice to become skilled at. this damage can be healed off by draining energy however the damage can be fatal and kill the user if too much stress is put on the lightning gauge. Strong Against: Water Magic, Wind Magic Weak Against: Ground types Lore Long ago a mine deep below ground collapsed, many miners were trapped and unable to get out, years passed and rations were running low, however as time went on more and more eggs were hatching with odd problems due to the electric charge caused by the minerals and equipment being used. soon eevee's were being born with odd electric powers, soon every mon down there was empowered by lightning, and soon broke out using the raw power of their new found magic. A massive battle was waged and the lightning magic users took over the land that was once owned by the pokemon who sent them into the mine at the beginning. with the power of lightning and the materials in the mine soon a grand city was built, it was powered by the magic gained in the mine and soon it was so advanced it started to float, and soon was miles and miles into the air, kept airborne by the electrical charges and magnetic field from the world rotation. Records indicate to this day the city is still hidden miles in the atmosphere veiled in clouds and protected by storms. Pros: Extremely powerful and accurate, great mobility, in the right scenario's unbeatable. Cons: high recoil if used by someone inexperienced, can kill the user if they are too reckless, user is vulnerable while recharging. Lightning Magic Moves/ Abilities Passive abilities * Users heal from all electric type attacks directed at them regardless of item or ability, this also slightly adds to the charge gauge. * Users have a new attack system known as the charge gauge, this lets them use their powers at the cost of charge, if the charge gauge depletes the user can use their health as bonus damage. * All users have the move charge in their move set, charge no longer boosts electric type attacks power on the next turn but instead recharges the charge gauge. * Users have an inherent +20 to speed always. * High over all damage with good accuracy, well timed Overcharged moves can quickly end a battle, Paralyzing can cause enemies to slow down and allow for multiple hits in. * Glass canon makes users quickly faint, recoil and sometimes knock out a user, poorly timed moves can quickly put Lightning magic user’s in a bad spot * Charge Gauge: '''Users now have a resource meter that must be monitored to maximise damage and movement, the amount increases based on level. 50 at level 1, 75 at level 15, 150 at level 50, 200 at level 90, 300 at level 100. The move charge restores 25 charges to this amount, and electric type attacks restore 50, at level 50 charge will now restore 50 instead of 25. If the charge gauge is depleted the user enters “Over Drive” mode, this causes the next Lightning magic attack to deal 1.5x the damage however the user takes 25% of the damage as recoil and cannot attack next turn, this also restores the gauge by half. '''Lightning Moves By Level Category:Magic List Category:Magic